


A Taste of Heaven

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-30
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I will own your soul as well as your body, Son Goku.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epiphanytiff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=epiphanytiff).



"Homura, I thought you said you liked me, so why are you doing this?" Goku whined as he tugged at the chains that had him bound by wrists and ankles to the smooth, stone wall. He tested the give in the shackles that afforded him a very limited range of motion; they held fast to rings deeply embedded in the rock. Dejectedly, he turned baleful golden eyes upon his captor.

"I told you, Son Goku, I need your power to create my new world," the raven-haired demi-God purred, casting his bi-colored gaze over the boy's lithe form. Goku was just as  
perfect as he remembered him from Tenkai, all those centuries before. "It's nothing personal, you see."

"C'mon Homura, you don't really mean that. Just-just let me go, an' I won't tell anyone about this creepy place, ok? I just want to go with-with my friends," the teen pleaded on in vain.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that, Son Goku. I offered you a place by my side and you refused," the sonorous voice continued as gold and green bored into amber searchingly. "You made your choice, and as such, you've forced my hand." In the distance Homura heard the sounds of battle; Shien and Zenon keeping the rest of the Sanzo-ikkou at bay so that he could begin the destruction of the fetid world that the heavens lorded over.

"Konzen is an idiot to have ignored the treasure that lay before his eyes, ripe for the taking," Homura mused, lost in his own thoughts. "If only I'd been the one to find you," he continued. His hand touched the golden circlet that contained Son Goku and Homura felt the alluring power of the other's aura thrum beneath his fingerpads. "You don't know how I searched for you, Son Goku, but they kept you hidden from me, only to allow _him_ a second chance." The demi-god's handsome face drew closer to the teen. "And he chose to fritter that gift away by regaling you with insults and pummeling you with his fists. I could have given you so much more than that," he whispered, hints of hurt and self-righteousness tingeing his voice.

Any protest that Goku may have had died in his throat as Homura's hand cupped his chin and then impossibly soft, supple lips descended upon his. At first Goku's response was to clamp his mouth shut, but as the raven-haired God's tongue teased along the seam in a playful manner, an explosion of memories flooded into his captive's mind. Goku gasped at the images that flashed through his memory and in that moment Homura breached his defenses, his tongue thrusting assuredly into the intoxicating heat. The demi-God savored the dizzying array of earthy flavors that were Son Goku's unique essence. For a moment, Goku continued to resist, but soon Homura's talented mouth began to slowly devour his, and the nearness of his powerful aura branded the teen's very soul as more visions of Tenkai—of Nataku, Konzen, Tenpou, Kenren, and Homura himself--washed over him.

By the time Homura broke the kiss, Goku's eyes had lost their focus and his body had betrayed him, twisting in his bindings with pleasure and desire, even though some small voice in his brain still warned him that what was happening was so very wrong.

"Sanzo's not always like that, ya know," Goku defended weakly, finally managing to piece together a coherent refutation. Only, it even sounded lame to him; as much as he tried to deny Homura's words, Goku could not ignore the dull ache that marked him every time that he was shunned by his sun over some minor infraction. Hadn't it been Sanzo's actions that had set the events, which had culminated with him, here alone with the enemy, in motion?

Homura regarded the confusion and doubt that flitted across Goku's face and smirked.

"But can he make you feel like this, Son Goku?' An elegant hand palmed over the rigid bulge in the teen's pants. Goku screwed his eyes shut and bit back a moan. Homura's fingers retraced their path, this time the touch was feather-light. Goku arched his back in response and thrust his hips forward in an attempt to regain some of the earlier friction. Homura's smile turned into a predatory leer. "I can make you feel so much better," he purred against the shell of the teen's ear, before his lips once again hungrily sought out Goku's.

This time Goku's body responded ardently, grinding wantonly against the god's taller frame. His mind, though, was still swimming from Homura's words and his actions, and in his distracted state, Goku barely registered the sensation of tapered fingers curling underneath the gold circlet that adorned his head. As Homura's intention dawned on Goku, he found new voice.

"You don't wanna do that, Homura!" Goku warned hoarsely, trepidation evident in his tone.

Homura cast a beneficent smile as he loosened the diadem. "To the contrary, Son Goku, it is exactly what I need to do. It is a crime that you've been kept on this tight leash by those who are afraid of your true nature." The limiter slipped off effortlessly and Homura stepped back, a wry smile gracing his handsome face, to observe his handiwork. "I will own your soul as well as your body, Son Goku," he murmured, watching in rapt fascination as the other heretic changed before his eyes. He set the diadem on a dusty table, out of Goku's reach.

The feral gold eyes that now raked over the demi-God's frame in frank appraisal only served to further Homura's arousal. Goku was a beauty in his own right, but in his true form, the powerful aura that emanated from his body was a siren's song—intoxicating, addictive, and impossible for Homura to resist. Confident that the enchanted bindings were strong enough to hold the Seiten Taisei, Homura stepped closer, noting a growing pressure pushing down on his chest from the invisible atmosphere that enveloped them both. He felt his heart pounding against the wall of his chest in response, and this time when he claimed the other's mouth, Homura held nothing back and he was rewarded with an equally eager partner. The Seiten Taisei's tongue lapped teasingly at his lips before darting into the recesses of Homura's mouth, claiming, marking the demi-God as His. When Homura finally managed to escape the ravaging kiss, he was breathless and achingly hard. He stepped back away, and through lidded eyes he watched as the creature licked his lips with a glistening tongue and then grinned lecherously at him, a guttural purr escaping his throat.

It was all the signal Homura needed. Son Goku may have been a reluctant partner, but the Seiten Tasei, prominent bulge tenting his pants and hips rotating lasciviously, wanted Homura to fuck him, but good. A half-smile curled the demi-God's face as he rent the tattered clothes from the Great Sage's body. Homura sighed a ragged breath as his hands traversed bronzed perfection and a moan fell from Goku's succulent lips. The raven-haired God dipped his head and captured a dusky point and suckled on it, teeth clamping harder and harder still as the brunet's low growl crescendoed into a keen. His other hand pressed the length of Goku's tumescent shaft, smearing precome over his fingers. The chain that spanned Homura's wrists slipped over the length of his captive's erection, eliciting another moan. Homura looped the hateful thing around the base of Goku's shaft and let the weight of the links pull it snugly against the root. His hand slipped lower, gently rolling Goku's balls between his fingers before gliding over the Great Sage's puckered entrance. The steady keening evolved into a lustful scream and Goku shook violently against his restraints. The sound jolted the demi-God to his core, he pulled the abused flesh his teeth had been worrying into a peak that Goku arched into. Releasing the nub, he turned his attention back to the brunet's hot mouth. Homura fisted the longer, courser hair of Goku's true form and crushed their mouths together, heedless of the razor sharp fangs that could cut his lips to ribbons.

Homura's eyes fluttered shut and he loosened his belt. Deft fingers undid the button and zipper and he groaned into Goku's mouth as he rubbed their unfettered cocks together as once again he sought out and teased the sensitive flesh surrounding the brunet's entrance before pressing his index finger in to the knuckle. Homura deepened the kiss, absorbing the low, satisfied groan that slipped from the Great Sage's lips as he finger-fucked him. He added a second finger and increased the pace, their bodies now writhing together in an erotic dance.

Homura's tongue skated over Goku's cheek and then his mouth found purchase on the brunet's ear, teeth latching on to the shell before his tongue thrust into it, mimicking the actions of his fingers. "Do you see now what I can offer you, Son Goku? Can your cold sun ever complete you like this?" he rasped. The Seiten Tasei dipped his head and his sharp teeth bit into Homura's leather-clad shoulder. Homura purred into the creature's ear. "Yes, I am yours as you are mine, brothers by circumstance, our destiny bound together," he whispered. Judging that the Great Sage was ready, and that it wouldn't be long before the rest of the Sanzo-ikkou, along with Zenon and Shien would arrive, Homura removed his fingers, and slid his hands under Goku's thighs, bending his shackled legs, until the creature of his own accord wrapped them around Homura's waist, the chains that bound his ankles brushing over the material that encased Homura's ass.

Goku was now completely open to him; taloned fingers clutched at Homura's shoulders as the Great Sage arched his neck, exposing his throat. Homura guided the well-moistened head of his cock to the slender male's opening and then pushed in, snapping his hips to bury himself to the root. The friction sent dizzying waves of lust washing over his body. For a few moments both heretics were frozen in time, the only sound their labored breathing echoing off of the stone walls of the room and the distant sound of battle. Homura's blood surged through his veins, driven equally by the lust for the fight that his trusted soldiers were involved in, and the battle for Son Goku's heart and soul that he was currently engaged in.

"Konzen could never make you feel like this, Son Goku," Homura rasped as he felt knees grip his haunches. The exquisite heat of Goku's passage dissipated as he raised himself off the cock that impaled him, only to immediately re-sheathe Homura. It was the War God's turn to groan, and he rolled his hips, his arms sliding around the compact torso to mould their bodies together. His teeth tore at the Great Sage's throat and the two moved in unison, Homura buried to the root inside, Goku's strong muscles clenching along his length, the caterwauling sounds that vibrated the brunet's chest driving the God mad with lust. He pounded the smaller male mercilessly, and Goku took it all, and, shifting his weight, gold eyes locked with his captor's mismatched pair and he wordlessly demanded more.

Homura felt sharp talons scrape against his scalp as Goku forced their lips together. The kiss was as fierce as the thrusts of their conjoined bodies; Homura found it liberating that he need not hold back for fear of hurting the younger male. Now Goku fisted raven locks and he yanked Homura's head back, tipping his chin up. His tongue washed over the rough stubble and then down the ivory column of Homura's throat, teeth scraping against the demi-God's pulse point.

"Yessss," Homura hissed when he felt the hot breath course over that sensitized skin and heard what could only be described as a contented purr rumble from the Seiten Taisei's throat. A tendril of fear curled along his spine as fangs sunk in, but they immediately withdrew, and a soft tongue lapped at the wound. Homura repositioned his arm to support Goku's bottom and then his free hand snaked between their bodies. He wound another length of chain around the Great Sage's engorged erection and was rewarded by Goku's hips pumping a frantic rhythm. A taloned hand reached down, but Homura batted it away and began stroking Goku's length. Sweat bloomed over the War God's body as the first wave of his orgasm broke and he slammed the Great Sage against the wall with force, still driving into him, Homura now pumping Goku's cock to match his thrusts as he emptied his seed into an impossibly tight heat.

He thumbed over the slit on the brunet's velvet-smooth crown and was rewarded with his come spattering between them, coating Homura's hand, flecking his shirt with pearly seed. A guttural roar pierced the air, drowning out the sounds of the nearing footsteps. Homura pinned the Seiten Tasei to the wall with a hand to his throat and he watched the consciousness slowly slip from the amber eyes that regarded him as he continued to pump into the now-pliant body. He pulled out of the inert form and let Goku slide to the floor.

Homura felt a disturbance in the air as Konzen's aura grew near, it was white-hot and angry. Gunshots sounded outside the heavy, paneled double door.

Homura grinned. "Jealous, Konzen?"

Leisurely, he straightened out his clothes and then he replaced Goku's diadem. The demi-God stooped to kiss the sleeping teen on his lips, a twinge of guilt fluttering through his body; he would not redress Goku, despite the shame and guilt that would probably beset the other heretic when he came to. Instead, Homura preferred to face Konzen, Tenpou and Kenren with the evidence of what he had done with Goku plain for all to see.


End file.
